The Sovrin Projects
by John Imagine
Summary: Set after FW. When a new group of mad sientists start kidnapping children world wide, what will the flock do about it when the FBI and a few other agencies come begging? OCs
1. Introduction & a Kidnnaping

The Sovran Projects

WARNING: This story contains fictional characters and ideas. Any resemblance to anybody, living or dead is a complete coincidence. I must incest that no one tries to perform any of these stunts or activities, which have been done by professionals in this fanfic.

Viva la FanFiction and RuseRock!

A Maximum Ride Fictional Story

I do not own M.R, or other copyrighted things

I do own the characters Jude and Sadie.

Chapter One: Introduction & a Kidnapping

October 7, 2010

Albaneyburg, Indiana

Jude's POV

My name is Jude Albert Warsh, and I'm a… well, mutant, but you wouldn't know looking at me.

How I became a mutant happened about four years ago. I was 13 at the time. I was cacasun, and I was 5'4, with brown, shaggy hair and eyes. I had a patch of acne on the right corner of my forehead, I wasn't a steroid sports roid monkey, but I wasn't a chubby kid either. I also liked to read. And music. Plenty of music!

It was November 9th, 2006.

I was walking down the street, coming from school, a grey sweatshirt and tattered blue jeans cutting into my skin. I start towards the apartment complex me and my mom lived in.

You see my dad met my mom when she was teaching at the University of Louisville. My dad was a shipwright who had sailed all the way up from New Orleans via the Mississippi and Ohio rivers to give a speech about the way a ship works for a navel-type class. As the story my mom say's goes, she was 19 at the time and late for an advanced math class. As she rounded a corner she bumped into a strong mass of something, and fell back on her butt.

"Sorry miss" a booming and sooth voice said (again my mother's words not mine).

She looked up to see the most 'handsomest' face she had ever seen.

He was 5'9, had a sun-touched skin, salt and pepper hair and goatee, and a Bruce Lee physique. She said that it was love at first sight. He quit his job and they started dating for about half a year. He said that his name was Markus Warsh. Around the start of December he said that he had to do some stuff out of this state, so the last my mom ever saw of my dad was him leaning out the window of a taxi yelling he'll be back after New Year's.

He apparently couldn't keep that promise.

And after he left my mom discovered a good surprise, she was pregnant with me!

About four months later I was born, but apparently I was born under a bad sign, star, Chinese year, or something, cause my mom had bad luck, or 'mishaps', ever since.

Like for one, storms always happened over our house, people would break in, I was bullied at school for a little bit before I started to take Jeet Kwon Do lessons (I'll explain later.).

Any ways I walked in and found my mother at the stove cooking my favorite food, chicken and dumplings. And for the record my mother is the BEST cook ever. End of story, the end, good bye!

"Oh, hey Jude how was your day at school, honey?" she asked me, wrapping me in a warm hug.

"It was great mom, I wasn't robbed at knife point (it's happened before), most kids ignored me, and I pulled trough enough to get a C+ on my math quiz." I said. You see, I was diagnosed with ADHD. I was always jumpy and easy to aggravate.

I walked over to the desk that mom had built for me, which was actually pretty okay to work on. I opened my math book to the torture that was assigned today.

I looked over at my mom, she had chestnut brown hair with a single white hair running along the left side, a kind face, green eyes, and was 5'4 tall. She was wearing a black shirt with a cartoon cracked skull with bright red swirls in the eye sockets. She also had a bright red apron with an orange flower design on it. She was also wearing green cargo shorts that ended below her ankles, and was as always, barefoot.

She was an odd job worker, which most jerks at school exploited at every turn, but made her a good friend to every single person in town.

In about twenty minutes and two math problems later, we were sitting next to each other scarfing down the food so we could get to our jobs faster. You see, it took the both of us to pay for the rent for our apartment, and I felt that I owed mom big time. How I got my job is a long story. Around my tenth birthday, my dad decided to remember us. And FYI. I don't hate the guy; I just wished he kept his promise.

FLASHBACK!

He sent a yellow Vespa scooter, a Japanese model 93, the red apron my mom wears for cooking, and a check for $10,000 dollars with a note attached, saying: _Sorry for everything. I hope that this will at least make up for a little of the hardship me not being there has put you guys through. The Vespa is in mint condition with high quality parts. And Jude, if the Vespa ever has any problems, take it to the Korean take-out place in the Asian district downtown and ask for the owner Mr. Toi-pa, he's an old friend of mine and darn good mechanic._

_Apologies and love from_

_Markus Warsh_

In about two months a tire popped, and so I took it down to where he said. It looked like your regular take-out shop. When I went in, I was greeted by Mrs. Toi-pa. She was tall, and I mean really tall! She was probably 6'5, had shiny black hair, had brown eyes, and was wearing a regular blue kimino with those samurai sandals, you know the wooden ones, and looked around 35.

"Hello and welcome to the Toi-pa Rice Paddy, my name is Mrs. Toi-pa, Mister..?"

"Jude. Call me Jude." I said. "And im not here to order any food. You see my dad got me this Vespa scooter, and said if I ever needed any repairs to come here to get it fixed." I said nervously.

"Ah, then you want my idiot husband." She then turned to the kitchen door and yelled inside something in I guess was Korean. In about a minute a middle aged man in a bright red chief's outfit and hat with a black dragon design winding its way upward. He had a black bowl cut style hair, with a short fu-Manchu moustache, and blue eyes.

"Yes Sho-so?" he said looking at his wife.

"This boy is Markus's son, and apparently wants some of your help on a Vespa scooter." She replied.

The man brightened when she said that. He turned towards me, "You bring the scooter to the back of the building, and I'll help you with it!" he said.

And with that he turned towards the kitchen and started walking with a cry of "Masa!" and a short, young adult wearing a regular cook's white outfit with a red sash appeared. Before the guy could say anything, Mr. Toi-pa removed his hat and bopped it on the guy's head with a quick "I'm taking a break and so you're in charge!" and after he said that the guy looked like as if he won two million dollar lotteries. "Yes Uncle!" he said, with tears running down his face.

So I went outside to grab my scooter and wheeled it behind the restaurant. Mr. Toi-pa was waiting back there with a toolbox and some rags. He ran up to me and started looking at the bike.

5 Minutes Later!

"So all that's wrong is the tire, ah?" he said peering at me, his face was uncomfortably close to mine, so close that I could see a small mole at the top of his forehead close.

"Yes, that's all." I said taking two steps back.

"Dang, I was hoping something that would take longer, I hate running that kitchen!" he exclaimed going back to the scooter. "Well, I guess I could replace both of them, with those new threaded tires." He said with a far-off look.

And with that he started to take off the wheels, and replace them with these new, shiny looking tires, which got me worried.

"Hey, you-now-what? I-think-I-can-do-without-the-tires, I-don't-have-any-money-on-me-" But I couldn't continue 'cause the man got up and threw a wrench at me.

"SILENCE BOY WHO CHATTERS LIKE MONEY!" he yelled at me.

Then in a quieter voice he said "Your father did a very important thing in my life. But I never got a chance to repay him." He said with again, far-off look on his face. Then he apparently remembered I was here. He looked at me with a stern look on his face. He then pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "He sent me this letter to tell me that his son would be getting a scooter, and back in Korea I was a master at mechanical items. So he said that to fulfill my wish to repay him, he said that 'when ever he needs repairs done to it, please do it for free'." He finished looking at me with a smile on his face. But something didn't seem right.

"But what did he do so much to you that you felt you had to repay him back?" I asked.

The old man got a worried look on his face, and started to look around, as if the feds were hiding behind the chicken coop, then got in close to me again.

"Don't tell anyone about this, but you see, back in Korea, me and Sho-sa were living on the borders of the No-Man zone. But you see, we were lovers, fated to be separate because of an age-old war! But we met in secret. But unfortunately the blind spot we met in was found out, and so the North Korean guards placed a hidden camera looking over there. The next day, after me and her met the previous night, two officials stormed her house!

They said they had file footage of her illegally crossing the border, and said that this could go two ways. One, she could be tried as a spy and traitor in trial, or they could be deported to America. So, they being to poor to afford a trial, of course chose to come to America. About four years after that, when I turned 20, legally able to leave the house, went to the port city of Kontar to find a 'cheap' ride," he then used air quotes for that word. "So I could go to America to find her. There I met your father. He was an impressing man. He said he actually knew Sho-sa and perfectly described her! He said that she was living in Indiana, here, and also said that his ship was leaving to supply some Asian cooking ingredients to Miami, Florida and then up towards Indiana by Mississippi and Ohio rivers and asked me if I wanted to come with him!" 'This must have been the trip to the collage lecture!' I thought.' "Now I couldn't believe my ears! So In three months I was way up here. I'm sure you're smart enough to guess what happened next. I never forgot the man who helped me."

"So that's why you're helping me!" I blurted out.

"Yes, so when ever you need repairs, just come see me!" He smiled, handing me my Vespa.

As I was about to start the scooter, he said that he never knew my name, and I replied that I didn't know his.

"My name is Fezonasha Toi-pa."

I stared at him. "But most people call me that name of that guy from That 70's Show, Uh... Fez! Yes, Fez."

"Oh, well my name's Jude!"

So over the course of two years I kept stopping by Fez's Restaurant if I ever had any problems with the scooter.

One day Masa was carrying this giant pot while I was trying to get to the back of the shop, I bumped into him, causing him to drop the pot with a grate crash. Fez came running from the back, and grabbed up the pot revealing a giant crack on the bottom. He then turned his attention to me his face blank, but his eyes shooting Atomic-bombs at me.

"My payment is to repair your scooter, but this; you will work off for the next two months as a replacement busboy for a new ramen bowl."

And so I started to work at the Toi-pa Rice Paddy, till my debt was cleared. But Fez couldn't find a re-replacement busboy, so he kept me and started to pay for 12 bucks an hour.

END OF FLASHBACK!

So after dinner my mom and me went to our jobs, hers a babysitter for one of my favorite family's who had a daughter who was my favorite person as a daughter, my girlfriend, Sadie Orschawit who also worked at the Rice Paddy!

When I walked in, she was already serving this take-out order for this guy we both knew at school, this foreign-exchange student from Jamaica, Shawn Tiyler. He had a ponytail, and mustav been held back a couple of times cause he was the only 8th grader with a couple of sideburns, and I guess had a leg disorder, cause he always sat out in gym and walked with a funny git. But don't think that he couldn't run, you should see him run when it's Chile-con-Carna day in the cafeteria at school. Most people ignore him cause he's 'weird', but me and Sadie liked him from the start.

"Hey Jude-man, what's up?" he said as he made for the door, giving me this handshake that me and him came up with.

"Nothing, just working." I replied looking at Sadie. She was 14, and the smartest person I knew, even though she had ADHD like me, but was held back a year when she got pneumonia for the winter semester till mid February, then having her tonsils taken out. She only went to school for about six weeks (lucky).

She was the same height as me, and had long, orange carrot top hair, tied back into a ponytail to. She had great storm grey eyes, and was wearing black pants and a My Chemical Romance, Welcome to the Black Parade tee-shirt, which had a bunch of guy's with black marching bad outfits and skeleton masks marching through a destroyed New York City.

We've been going out since 5th grade, and been friends since she and her family moved here from Montréal, Canada when she was 5.

And she was so cute when the steam from the frying vegetable's made her hair..

"HEY!"

"AHH!" I screamed, snapping out of my weird daydream.

Mr. Toi-pa was standing in front of me, in his master chief outfit, looking at me like he just found that he stepped in some gum.

"I don't pay you to make go-go eyes at girlfriend, I pay you to take orders to customers!" He yelled at me.

And so began the 5-8:30 shifts I always do, every day, except on Saturday.

About three hours in to the job, a break of customer's happened, giving me a well needed respite. Fez came over and started to talk to me.

"So, when are you going to have the big date/question here?" he asked.

"I was hoping tomorrow?" I asked tenderly.

"Good thinking, almost nobody here on Wednesday, gives you plenty of room. I approve." And with that, went back into the kitchen to boss around the poor cooks.

You see, I plan on celebrating our 3rd year anniversary by asking her to go steady with me.

Yeah I now that the last guy to ask his girl to go "Steady" with him was when Lincoln was still in diapers, or whatever they had back then.

But I still think it'll be nice to do for her.

So after work and a kiss from Sadie, I was on my way back to home.

When I walked in mom was on the couch watching this segment on Cyclone News Channel 6.

"Jude, wait you have to watch this!" My mom said, jumping up and grabbing my arm and leading me to the couch.

"Okay mom! Like I have a choice." I joked, sitting down next to her.

This woman wearing a red shirt, glasses and blonde hair was apparently taking about something to do with kids.

"-and was released. Next, another kidnapping happens in the southern Indiana Louisville area. This time, the unknown perpetrators doing it in broad daylight. Micah Hazela, a boy of ten was walking down his street to a nearby Dollar Building to buy some milk for his mother." A picture of a Native American looking boy with black hair and brown eyes and an acne patch on his left cheek appeared. "A black van skidded in front of Hazela and two masked men jumped out of the back and dragged the young man into their van. " It showed a video overlooking an empty parking lot except the kid walking towards the camera. Then this black van appeared out of nowhere and braked in front of the scared-crapless kid. Two guys in ski masks got out of the van and grabbed/dragged him back into the van. The driver slammed on the gas pedal and skidded out onto the freeway before revealing a long scratch on the side of the van.

"This is the 7th kidnapping in 3 months. Any information should be brought to the police."

Mom decided to change the television station, going to the History Channel.

She then turned towards me.

"Your going out with Sadie tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Well I want you to be careful, all right?"

"Yes mom, I will be careful, you don't have to worry so much, nothing happens to me!" I joked, drawing her into a bear hug.

"Okay sweetie, you better!" She caught along, and wrapped me into an even bigger one.

Like father, like son, I couldn't keep that promise.

So then we went to sleep, mom in the bedroom, me on the couch.

Woke up, ate breakfast went to torture camp, aka school, went back home, called Fez, he said everything was under way, then called Sadie to tell her that I was coming to get her so she better be looking good, then started changing into something nice myself, this polo shirt with green and blue stripes and the lion crest above my heart, with some white dress pants and my boots.

As I was walking out a yell came from inside.

"Jude!"

I turned to see my mom with a wooden box, which I got to hold this necklace that I made for her. It was one of those Hawaiian seashell necklaces.

"Thanks mom! You're a life saver!" I yelled going down the road to Sadie's house, which was a few miles outside of Albaneyburg.

After about 5 minutes of driving, I got to her house. It was a brick

Victorian-style house, three floors, with six giant white columns holding up a balcony where me and her used to sit out on. How her family got that house was because her two brother's and father are wicked at poker. They all went to the state finales, twice, and won both times, which the prize money was $250,000 dollars. Also their very protective of Sadie since their mom, Elaine, died of cancer three years ago.

That was proven when I walked into the house double doors, which also opens into the living room. The three Orschawits were sitting on the white leather couch cleaning various weapons, already making it clear that if I messed up with her, there would be pain. Sadie's father, Stanley who was wearing a brown sweatshirt and slacks, was cleaning the regular shotgun. The two twins, Mark & Clark, who wore the same thing all the time, this time grey Carheart tee shirt and grey track pants. Clark, who you could tell which was which because Clark had brown eyes, and Mark had black eyes. Well Clark was shining a samurai sword, and Mark was winding up a crossbow. They all looked up simultaneously as I entered.

"She's up stairs." They all said at the same time.

And with that pleasant scene I walked up the flight of stairs towards Sadie's room, which was on the third floor and had the balcony.

I knocked first before I came in, cause that was explained to me from day one.

"Come in!" she said.

As I walked in I was swept away by her outfit. She was wearing a bright red long sleeve shirt with a fire pattern on it going up sideways. She was also wearing matching black jeans with the same pattern, just in the opposite direction.

I was stunned, and it apparently showed on my face, cause she giggled a little.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking down.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong." She said as she went and put on an orange scarf. She started to look like a giant fire.

"Okay Mrs. Inferno." I laughed.

"Oh shut up and let's gooo!" She said dragging me out of her room and down back stairs.

The three little angles were waiting for us, and as if they rehearsed it, said

"Bring her back before twelve, or there will be punishment!" They yelled as we went outside and got on the scooter.

"I can't hear you!" I mouthed over the engine.

And with that we started our date.

First we went and saw Scary Movie Four which was playing in the local theater.

Then we went and started going to the fall carnival that was in town.

And finally, we went to the restaurant.

She ordered the shrimp loa mane and I ordered the chicken stir fry with a bowl of rice and bamboo shoots (you should try them, they are so delicious!).

After we finished our meal we went to pay for our food.

But me and Fez had pulled a deal, he gave me this night of free food and I'll give him six hours of overtime.

So instead of pulling out my wallet, I pulled out the brown box, opened it, and said in front of her, Fez, Mrs. Toi-pa, Masa, and an old looking guy eating some rice cakes,

"Sadie Orschawit, will you go steady with me?" I asked, my voice breaking at every single word.

She stared at me for what felt like a long time, and then said,

"Do you have to ask?" with tears in her eyes.

Then I got up to her height and we shared our first passionate kiss ever!

In what felt like an eternity, I felt someone break it up.

"Okay, okay love restaurant scene over, we closing in five minutes!" Mr. Toi-pa yelled, breaking us up.

So we said our goodbyes, left and went outside, which just so happened to have started raining.

"You know I really love the rain." I said. For some reason I always loved the water. I felt that it calmed me.

"Well that's nice. I kind of have a neutral feeling towards rain" Sadie said.

So we started walking down the alley towards my scooter.

I dried it off (sort of) and started it and off we went to drop her off.

But about halfway there, the Vespa turned off for some reason.

I managed to park us under a big oak tree so we would be out of the rain.

We waited to see a passing car, to see if it would give us a lift, but we didn't see any.

In about an hour later we saw that a brilliant, bright stars had appeared. We looked up at them silently.

"They look beautiful, don't they Jude?" She said, looking at me.

"Yeah they do." Then a good line popped up in my head. I brought her in close, about tree inches away from each other.

"But they pale in comparison to you." I said, leaning in to _what_ would have been a passionate, romantic, sweet, supple…AH! WHERE WAS I?

Anyways, before the kiss could have happened, a set of headlights flashed in our faces. I looked over and saw a white van with a guy wearing a headband and sunglasses leaning out of the driver's seat.

"You need a lift?" he asked. He had a rough voice, like sandpaper.

"Uhh, sure." I said. Something in my head was telling me that I saw this van before, but I didn't want to face Sadie's Family's wrath. So me and her wheeled my Vespa to the backdoors when the guy said that he'll take it too.

As we reached the back door I realized something.

This was the same van used for those kidnappers!

But I realized too late cause the back doors flew opened and the same two guys in ski masks paled what I guessed was ether covered wash clothes over our noses and mouths. The last thing I thought before going unconscious was that Sadie didn't deserve this.

End of Ch. 1

**Please review!**

**And also two things. One, thank you ****Dygen Entreri****for writing more of Merlin's Tale Book 2 : Fable II, and second a warning. My trial of Microsoft Word is going to expire on Halloween, so they will probably be a big gap of my stories.**

**Viva la FanFiction!**

**Good bye and see you soon!**


	2. I met the Evil Santa

**Chapter Two**

**I met Santa Clause **

**Note: If any readers out there want to read a master of Fanfiction, then go to the author Dygen Entreri! The inspiration for this story!**

**Max's P.O.V.**

I and the flock were sitting around a waiting room in the Central Intelligence Agency, aka the C.I.A. They called my mom to tell her to tell me that they wanted to talk to me urgently at their base in Langley Falls, Virginia.

We were greeted by a Latino woman in a neat blue suit and skirt, who directed us to the private room we were sitting in right now.

Angel was playing with Total, Gazzy and Iggy were messing with a clock, Nudge looking at a fashion magazine and going for a world record, Most Talkative Person. And Fang was sitting in an armchair, literally blending in with the background.

About five minutes past when a balding, grey haired agent wearing a black-blue suit and a hearing aid in his right ear.

"Hello Ms. Ride." He said to me.

"Hello." I returned.

"If you would all please follow me." He said then went out of the room. We all got up and followed the old man.

We passed several agents who apparently knew the old man and was a very higher-up.

We came to a room that overlooked a forest that was behind the building and had a round table and a flat screen on the opposite wall. There were six chairs on one half and two on the other, one of the two was occupied by an African American woman with her hair in a bun and wearing a cannery yellow suit/skirt outfit.

The old guy gestured to us to take the seats opposite of him and the woman.

When we all settled the old guy spoke first.

"I guess you all are probably edgy since the Anne Walker incident. Ever since then we and several other agencies world wide have undertaken extensive background checks for every single person working for us or them. And two more things-" the guy said but I cut him off.

"Yeah, okay whatever, but what do you want with us?" I asked.

The old guy frowned.

"Well the first rule of hospitality is that we introduce ourselves. I am Flint Hedrix, vice head of the C.I.A." He turned to the woman, who spoke.

"I am Nellie Danharet, head of the C.I.A." She said. Her voice was soft, like silk, but had a sharp edge to it, making it clear to everyone that she wasn't someone to be trifled with.

"To answer your question, our friends in other agencies have asked us to deal with a problem that multiple countries have been dealing with. I believe you know this man?" She asked, turning on the television. It showed the man the Flock all knew and loved, Dr. Roland ter Borcht.

"Yes" I said slowly, anger evident in my voice.

"Well, multiple videos, calls, and witnesses we are receiving are that they are all pointing to that he has been kidnapping children all over the world, ages 5-16." Flint said.

"The count so far is this." He continued, clicking a button on the remote.

Twelve countries popped up. The first one labeled Romania brightened.

"In Romania, Thirteen teenagers were kidnapped in a week all across the country. The next month, the same thing happened in Finland, six of 'em that time.

The same thing again in France, Eight. Eleven from jolly old England. Two in Canada. Three in Mexico. Five from Peru, Two from Japan, One from Russia. Three in Egypt and Three in Greece. And finally, Several in our own yard, mostly in Northern Kentucky and Southern Indiana.

In total, sixty-two children kidnapped around the world." Finished Flint. Then Nellie spoke.

"Now usually this wouldn't bother most agencies. Over three thousand people are kidnapped each month, 40% children. But it is in the way that the children were kidnapped. In over ninety percent of the kidnappings, evidence all pointed to this man, Robert Drowning Shales." Another picture popped up, this time of a man with a Mohawk and Sideburns posing for an arrest picture.

"He is a highly trained mercenary, born on June 6th, 1966, Moscow Russia, extremely unstable, wanted in several countries. He disappeared after an attack on the prison in Cambodia where he was awaiting a death sentence. In all the evidence he is usually the get-away driver. A satellite video that was deleted after it was recorded shows him and Borcht meeting in Romania in the mountains where it all started." Finished Danharet. Then it switched back to Flint.

"The job we are offering you is to investigate the kidnappings in the latest ones in Indiana. We will give anything at our disposal to you to help. The first thing you should do is check in with the parents of the last of the kidnapped children, in Albaneyburg Indiana 15 miles north of Louisville." He said.

There was an uneasy silence after that. Then Fang spoke up.

"What do we get in return?" he said.

Nellie responded by turning to me.

"I hear that your mother Max, is being dogged by the press and paparazzi. If you would help us, we could pull and cut a few strings to make sure that she isn't even approached by anyone carrying a camera." She finished with a sweet but sour smile.

"Well she was being bugged by them. I guess we'll do this for you, but with one thing." I said, a smile crossing my face.

"What is that?" They both asked at the same time.

"Me and my family will want a house in Hawaii and free tickets from here and there." I finished.

"DONE!" they shouted again, their voices showing relief.

I turned to the Flock.

"Well guys I guess we're going to the Hoosier State!" I said.

? Time Passed

Unknown Location

Jude's P.O.V.

You know what sucks when your unconscious? You feel like as if your in between sleeping and waking up, going close to one then back to the other.

When I finally came to I noticed that I was in some kind of bed with an I.V. attached to me. But the bed wasn't one of those fancy beds, just a metal frame bed. And I wasn't even covered with a blanket, just a pair of white pajamas and a white t-shirt. I felt that as if I had just been ran over by a truck carrying a load of bricks.

I stated to notice my surroundings. I was in a cement room with a fan-light on the ceiling, and a steel door on the opposite side of the room. I looked over at the I.V. and noticed it was pumping some kind of yellow liquid.

Then I heard the door open and when I looked over there, I swear to God that I thought Santa had come to visit. The guy was like 6 feet tall and bald, and was as round as anyone could be. He also had a long white beard going down his doctor like coat. He also had a bright twinkle in his eyes, but I felt that twinkle was dangerous for some reason.

"Ah I see that you have woken." He said. He had a Russian accent, like the ones evil guys had in the action movies.

"My name is Dr. Irov Ige You are probably wondering where you and your girlfriend are." He continued. 'Sadie!' I thought.

"What have you done to Sadie?" I yelled, anger evident in my voice, but he just laughed.

"HAHAHAA!" He may have looked like Santa, but he laughed like Mr. Hyde.

"Oh that is rich, you demanding me!" He chuckled. "But I guess since you amused me, I'll tell you that she is here, in the area that I call the House."

I got angry at him, really angry, and I felt something wired happen. There was an unfamiliar tug in my gut, and the next thing I knew, Chris Cringle was sitting in a corner, covered in water that burst from a pipe on the wall.

He looked at me for a second and our eyes met. I saw fear, only for a second I saw it before it was replaced with rage. He got up and shot an evil look at me. He pulled out a black remote with over 20 different colored buttons on it. He pressed a dull grey one and pain shot out through my entire body. Before I passed out from the pain I saw Cringles face peer above me. He had an entire look of insanity on his face.

About two hours after that, Dr. Irov meet with Dr. Matt Barnum Klevin. They over looked the twelve special cases that were quarantined off, including Jude and Sadie, both already mutated. They stood in silence for a bit before Irov spoke.

"How is Project 11 dealing with the Oni DNA?" He asked.

"It is already being accepted into her DNA and is already changing her appearance." said the other doctor with a frown. Already since Dr. Irov had shot ter Borcht in Brazil and took control if Itex. After that he sent a dozen men to dig at a site in Vietnam that he said 'would bring about an unstoppable creature'. They discovered a giant skeleton with one eye socket that was twelve feet tall. It was a creature most Asians called an Oni back when it walked the Earth, but was an ape and lizard creature, not a demon. They took about one hundred DNA samples before destroying the skeleton. They injected it into a young woman they had just caught and watched as she changed into a monster.

"Good. Good. That is all." Said Irov. After Klevin left, he thought 'He doesn't like his new work apparently. We'll have to get rid of him'.

2 weeks later!

January 9th, 2007

The House

Dr. Matt Barnum Klevin's P.O.V.

A man with a doctor's coat and wearing airplane goggles typing on a strange key board. He looked cacasun, with a goatee and a ponytail.

'I didn't mean to get involved with this kind of activities. I thought I was working for a company that wanted to better the world, but that does not excuse what I have been apart in. I will hope that the people that I rescue will be able to tell everyone what has happened here and will forgive this fool.

If anyone finds my body after this, please bury me in Memphis Tennessee next to my wife Julia Klevin in Goodsdalt Cemetery.

A message from a fool, Matt Barnum Klevin.'

As he finished typing he clicked a button on the side of the strange computer and it started to transform into a large teenager! The keyboard retracted into his chest, letting Matt to look at him. He had a square head and body, with giant glasses. He was wearing brown slacks and a button up blue shirt.

His eyes were closed before Matt said "Issue number 12, command sequence 1 activate." The guy's eyes flew open, exposing deep blue eyes. In a robotic voice he said "What is my command?"

"You are to watch over the six charges I am going to rescue tonight. You are to carry them to San Jose, California then to San Francisco. After you get 100 miles away from this location, you will be given Free Mind but will still carry out these last commands." He replied and with that they let the room to an empty corridor leading to six small rooms and at the end double doors. They entered all of the rooms gathering up the two young men, two young women, and finally a small boy and girl who looked like twins. Before the two men carried out the children, the man ran back into the office and grabbed a disk lying inside a book. He ran back to the robot man and gave it to him saying that the two twins were to see it as soon as possible. Then with astounding speed the robot man who was carrying all of the children, ran out of the compound, across the river and through a canyon before the sensors in the House set off.


	3. Mutants, meetings And a town called Odor

**Yo guys It's me!**

**Have a happy All Hallow's Day everyone!**

**Ch. 3**

**Mutants and a small town called Odor….Can it get any weirder!**

…**Yes :3 …**

Jude's P.O.V.

January 10th 2007

I was unconscious again, which sucked. My eyes opened slowly to look up to a white ceiling with a fan slowly rotating. I tried to sit up, but pain flashed through my entire body, making me say a swear-word that rhymed with truck.

I noticed I was in a white tee-shirt and a pair of red basket ball shorts.

About a second passed before I saw a little kid enter my vision of sight.

He looked Latino with natural sun touched skin, about 7-ish, and had blue eyes and black hair. He was wearing a baggy black t-shirt and that was all that I could see. We stared at each other before the kid turned around and shouted, "Ocular, this guy's awake!". About a minute passed until this huge guy came in. He had a square head and body, blond buzz-cut hair, and was wearing a red button-up shirt and big glasses.

"Ah! Your awake." He said. His voice was a monotone, but was actually pleasant to the ears.

"Where the hell am I?" I said.

"You're in the town of Odor, Nevada. Population 1,253. Three hundred miles away from San Francisco, California." He answered.

'Who the heck name's a town Odor?' I thought. "Well, why am I here?" I asked, getting a little pissed.

"I and Dr. Kelvin liberated you from the House, which is a proximally 578 miles north west of here." He said.

The memories of what happened, from me and Sadie's date to meeting the evil Twin of Santa, came rushing back. I then felt the pain go away and I slowly sat up.

"Well, am I the only one to escape, or is there others, particularly my girlfriend Sadie?" I asked again.

"From my databanks we did rescue the woman you call Sadie and a few others, but I don't think you…" He said, drawing off at the end. His tone of voice made me very uneasy. I leapt off the bed to look for her. I saw another kid who looked like the other one, and wearing the same clothes, except she was cacasun, watching TV on the other side of the room. I noticed there were two beds, and a guy with a whole lot of hair dressed in a plain white tee and some basketball shorts also was knocked out. He looked very familiar.

On the other bed laid a woman about 16, and she was really weird. One of the reasons was because she. Had. CAT'S. EARS. AND. A. TAIL.

She was wearing a pink tee shirt and a pair of green cameo cargo shorts. She had sandy hair and a cute face.

Again, asleep.

Beside her, another girl, lying on her side (which meant I couldn't look at her face) and she was wearing black cargo shorts and a green tee. She had a long bright orange mane of hair that ended at the base of her spine. I had a feeling in the pit of my gut that she was Sadie. I slowly walked around the side of the bed. I felt the big guy, Ocular, watching me from the other side of the room. As I rounded the corner, I stopped in my tracks. It was Sadie alright, but she… _changed_. She looked older, about 16.

Her skin was now brown like a chocolate bar. Her face was still the same. And on top of her head, were two little bumps, shaped like 3-dimensionale triangles. 'There horns!' I realized. They were shiny, and a deep splotchy black. I just stood there gaping at my girlfriend. 'Beautiful…'

2 HOURS LATER!

Sadie's P.O.V.

I couldn't remember a thing. I mean, I could remember going out with Jude, but it all gets fuzzy when we left the Rice Paddy, and the rest was a big blank. When I finally woke, I was starring out a window that showed a desert road with a few cacti scattered around the area. It was surprisingly chilly were ever I was, I turned over and saw that I wasn't alone. Standing and _staring _at me was some guy that looked awfully familiar. His face was clear of any blemishes. He had a stubble going around his face. He had brown, shaggy hair like Jude's. His eyes were strange. His right one was brown like Jude's too, while the other one was a deep sea blue wit a silver glint in it. He was wearing a white tee shirt with red basketball shorts and sandals.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You mean you don't remember me?" He asked fear evident in his voice. Which was fearfully familiar again. _Too _familiar.

"J-Jude?" I stuttered.

"Yes Sadie." He said with a smile.

"What-Why-How-" I stuttered again, a loss for words.

He brought his hand up and placed it on my mouth, stopping me.

"You talk too much you know?" Then we shared that kiss that was interrupted some odd-days ago.

Max's POV

January 12th

Albaneyburg, Indiana

We had just flown into the little town, and when I say flown, I mean with our wings. Cause if Borcht is watching surveillance at ant airports or anything like that. We landed on top of an apartment building that Flint told us that was the home of one of the kidnapped person's home. The person, Jude Warsh, apparently lived with just his mom, Cindy Hurst Warsh. She was 32, and lived in apartment 2D, so we only had to walk down one level.

When she answered the door, we expected an angry, maybe depressed woman, but when the cheery voice and sweet smile of hers, we were stunned for a little bit. The F.B.I. had already called her to tell her that some young F.B.I. agents were going to talk to her, so she expected us and ushered us into the living room. The apartments were small but somehow she made room to fit everyone of us into the room. She handed us some cookies and glasses of lemonade. After we ate, we started to come to our senses and started asking questions.

"So when did he disappear?" Asked Fang.

"Three months ago in November." She answered.

"Who did he disappear with?" He asked again.

"His girlfriend, Sadie Orschawit."

"Where does-, did, Sadie live?" I asked.

"About five miles outside the town, north of here can't miss it."

"Is there anything else you should tell us that might me be useful to the investigation?" Fang asked, indicating that we were about to go.

"Well, he and she both worked at a Korean Take out restaurant downtown called the Rice Paddy." She said.

"Alright. Thank you Mrs. Warsh." I said as we walked to the door.

Before we left, she stopped us to say one more thing.

"Please. Promise me that you're going to find my Jude. Please." She said tears in her eyes, her voice breaking.

"Will try" Said Fang.

We left to go back up to the roof.

Things to do:

Go to Warsh Residence Check

Go to Korean place

Got to Orschawit residence.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

**FABLE THREE COMES OUT TODAY! THANK YOU GREAT SQUIRREL IN THE SKY!**

**NOVEMBER HAS COME**

**GRATE CHAPTER DYGEN ENTRI!**

**(Me, Sadie, Jude, Max, Fang, and Cindy standing together)**

**ALL: Happy Halloween!**

**Please Review!**


	4. A Farewellsorta

Dear Reader,

First off, this is not a new chapter, and I probably won't be updating anything anytime soon.

I'd like to say thank you to every single reader, subscriber, reviewer and favorite. I apologize, but after getting some hands on some good 10% (CURSE YOU TV TROPES!) of reading, books and fanfics otherwise, I realized….my writing is terrible. I mean TERRIBLE with the Caps Lock on!

So I decided to do some inner-thinking and start practicing with short stories. I'm here to say this isn't the last of me you'll ever see dear Reader, but probably the last you will see of me in a LONG while.

I shall be off on a hadj, a pilgrimage, where I shall scrap every single once of me into my life. I also need to get my current wellbeing into proper shape. I need to take my driver's test, get a good starting job, important trifles like that.

So Dear Reader, thank you for everything you have done for me.

For your health, Flint Hazelip.


End file.
